el secuestro
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: bueno aqui el titulo no le queda muy bien pero algo tiene que ver con la historia si les gusta o tienen algun consejo porfavor dejenlo en los reviews
1. Chapter 1

El secuestro parte 1

Hola amigos esta historia fue originalmente hecha y pensada por mí y como ya saben en mi primer historia incluí a un nuevo personaje (Alfa) y bueno aquí les dejo esta historia espero que les guste

_Todo comienza como un día normal para nuestros héroes hasta que en un giro completamente inesperado aparece el Doctor Blakk con todo un ejército de más de 10 000 secuaces y todos tenían ametralladoras, fue demasiado para nuestros héroes así que las dos chicas (Trixie y Alfa) quedaron inconscientes entonces provecharon para llevárselas a la guarida de Blakk y una vez que ellas ya estaban en la guarida así que Blakk indico a sus demás hombres la retirada y cuando los chicos notaron que no estaban sus compañeras lo siguiente que dijeron fue esto._

Eli: ¿Dónde están Trixie y Alfa?

Kord: no lo se

Pronto: yo lo único que recuerdo es que ellas estaban combatiendo con nosotros y de repente desaparecieron

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk Trixie y Alfa recién estaban despertando

Alfa: ¿Qué paso?

Trixie: ¿Dónde estamos?

Blakk: están en mi guarida

Alfa: ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? ¡Libérenos ahora mismo!

Blakk: oh al parecer aun tienes mucha actitud y están aquí porque estábamos en un combate y ustedes quedaron inconscientes, pero ay una forma de que las libere.

Alfa: y ¿Cuál es esa forma?

Blakk: Qué trabajen para mí

Alfa: jamás trabajaremos para usted

Trixie: jamás nos hará obedecer sus órdenes

Blakk: algún modo he de encontrar

_Entonces Blakk salió de la habitación _

Alfa: listo ya se ha ido tenemos que formular un plan para poder escapar de esta prisión

Trixie: lo siento Alfa pero eso será en vano nadie ha logrado escapar de la prisión de Blakk

Alfa: no, pero si trabajamos juntas podríamos lograrlo

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

El secuestro parte 2

Trixie: está bien que tienes en mente

Alfa: bueno yo estaba pensando en tratar de adivinar la clave que usa el Doctor Blakk para poder abrir esta celda

Trixie: es una buena idea pero aunque lográramos salir de aquí nos atraparían los guardias de Blakk

Alfa: es cierto, entonces no sé qué hacer déjame pensar un rato

Mientras en el refugio Shane

Eli: tenemos que sacar a las chicas de ese lugar

Kord: pero ¿cómo?

Pronto: el troll tiene razón esa fortaleza es impenetrable

Eli: lo sé pero las vamos a rescatar de allí de una u otra forma

Mientas con Alfa y Trixie

Alfa: ye tengo una idea, podemos disfrazarnos como las que vienen aquí a hacer limpieza así nadie nos va a descubrir

Trixie: si pero como le vamos a hacer

Alfa: bueno este plan es muy fácil, esperamos a que el doctor Blakk use su código para abrir alguna celda y lo copiamos cuando todos estén dormidos, luego vamos a los vestidores donde se encuentran los trajes de sirvientas, después buscamos nuestras babosas y nuestras lanzadoras luego nos dirigimos a la salida y corremos para el refugio, listo este será el plan

Trixie: claro me parece una muy buena idea

Con los chicos en el refugio

Eli: lito ya sé cómo poder entrar

Kord: ¿cómo?

Eli: miren primero convencemos a uno de los secuaces de Blakk a que nos traiga uno uniformes de los secuaces de Blakk luego nos los ponemos y en la noche nos infiltraremos a la guarida de Blakk entonces vamos a buscar las lanzadoras y las babosas de las chicas luego vamos a buscar el código de acceso y las vamos a buscar las liberamos y llegamos al refugio, listo este será el plan

_Bueno como verán Eli y Alfa tuvieron ideas similares pero que pasara_

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

El secuestro parte 3

_Ya caída la noche nuestros héroes pusieron sus planes en acción todo iba bien hasta que cuando ellas iban por sus lanzadoras se encontraron con unos "guardias de Blakk" tres para ser exactos y vieron que ellos tenían sus armas así que esto fue lo que se dijeron_

Alfa y Trixie: oigan ¿Qué hacen con esas armas?

Pero los chicos reconocieron sus voces así que se quitaron los cascos

Alfa: chicos que hacen aquí

Eli: venimos a rescatarlas, pero que hacen ustedes vestidas como sirvientas de Blakk

Alfa: tratamos de escapar

Kord: pero como lograron salir de la celda

Trixie: ah eso fue muy sencillo solo tuvimos que escuchar

Pronto: Pronto no quisiera interrumpirlos pero ya tenemos que salir de aquí

Eli: si tienes razón, ya vámonos

Ya iban saliendo así que montaron sus meca bestias y se fueron

Y cuando llegaron al refugio Shane Alfa pensó y dijo

Alfa: necesitamos poner trampas

Kord: y para que quieres poner trampas a estas horas de la noche

Alfa: por precaución

Eli: y ¿Qué tipo de trampas sugieres?

Alfa: no lo sé tal vez una cerca eléctrica o un campo magnético

Kord: y ¿de dónde vamos a sacar esas cosas? Todo ahorita está cerrado

Alfa: es cierto pero podemos improvisar un poco

Trixie: a que te refieres con improvisar

Alfa: si podríamos utilizar a nuestras babosas

Eli: si podría ser, pero que necesitamos

Alfa: bueno para empezar necesitaremos colocar una cuerda y cubrirla con agua luego podemos colocar unas electroshock para que el agua conduzca la electricidad

Kord: ¿y el campo magnético?

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

El secuestro parte 4

Alfa: eso es en lo que no pensé, pero podríamos poner otras trampas

Trixie: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Alfa: podríamos poner una red gigante que se active cuando alguien se pare sobre ella, o también podríamos cavar una fosa y cubrirla con ramas para que cuando pasen sobre ella las ramas se caigan y ellos queden atrapados y no puedan volver a subir

Eli: son unas grandes ideas, pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar si queremos terminar a tiempo

Alfa: tienes razón Kord y Pronto encárguense de la cerca, Eli y Trixie encárguense de la fosa y yo me encargare de la red

_Así lo hicieron y terminaron justo a tiempo para cuando llegaron los secuaces de Blakk no sabían lo que se esperaban, cuando llegaron estaban tan confiados que ya habían preparado el ataque así que siguieron caminando muy seguros y para cuando llegaron una red se activó y quedaron atrapados más de 10, luego se espantaron un poco así que antes de que siguieran caminando se aseguraron de que ya no había más redes y siguieron caminando de repente el suelo se cayó justo cuando estaban parados en él y como era tan profundo ni siquiera con una escalera humana pudieron subir y ahí quedaron otros 30 secuaces luego los demás pudieron evitar la fosa así que estuvieron lanzando babosas al piso para asegurarse de que ya no había más y cuando se aseguraron de que ya no había más continuaron caminando lo que no esperaban era que justo antes de llegar al refugio había una gigantesca red rodeando todo el refugio así que pensaron que podían escalarla pero al momento de tocarla esta les dio una electrocución que ni se imaginaban así que uno de los secuaces decidió que podía cortarla con una babosa trilladora para que pudieran pasar, pero fue una muy mala idea puesto que esta cayó al piso impidiéndoles el paso así que optaron por empezar a disparar lo que no se imaginaban era que todo eso solo fue una trampa de una babosa versátil y cuando el efecto desapareció ellos se encontraban en un desierto y como no sabían cómo regresar se quedaron perdidos y jamás se volvió a saber de ellos._

_De vuelta en el refugio nuestros héroes celebraban ya que su plan había funcionado pero para su sorpresa su plan no había funcionado tan bien con el Doctor Blakk ese si los encontró pero lo que no sabía era que Alfa tenía un plan extra por si este fallaba ella lo había estado practicando desde hacía un año así que lo logro perfeccionar _

Doctor Blakk: pudieron engañar a mis secuaces pero a mí jamás me podrán engañar

Eli: no importa de todos modos lo vamos a vencer, cierto chicos

Trixie, Kord y Pronto: si así es

Eli: esperen ¿Dónde está Alfa?

Blakk: ahora no hay nadie que los pueda salvar de su muerte

_Mientas con Alfa_

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

El secuestro parte 5

_Ella estaba preparando su lanzadora para hacer ese tiro de fusión pero en lugar de combinar 2 babosas este tiro consistía en combinar 5 babosas para hacer un tiro casi imposible y muy riesgoso puesto que de tanto poder también necesitaba un poco de energía del propio lanzador pero Alfa estaba decidida a que no le pasaría nada así que modifico su lanzadora y se preparó para ir donde el equipo _

_Mientras con el equipo _

Eli: ya casi no tengo babosas

Trixie: a mí ya se me acabaron

Kord: yo solo tengo una

Pronto: a Pronto solo le queda una estropeada

Eli: estamos acabados

En ese mismo instante llego Alfa diciendo

Alfa: Blakk ya ríndete antes de que te destruya

Blakk: creí que habías huido

Alfa: yo jamás hui solo estaba pensando en cómo destruirte de una vez por todas

_Entonces Alfa saco su lanzadora y la cargo con todas las babosas que tenía preparadas para ese tiro al parecer 4 babosa giraron alrededor de una creando así un rayo tan potente que arraso con la mayoría de los árboles que había ahí en cuanto el Doctor Blakk quedo inconsciente y lo enviaron a la mayor prisión de máxima seguridad que existe, luego de que Blakk quedara encarcelado todos le preguntaron a Alfa_

Trixie: ¿Cómo lograste ese tiro?

Alfa: simplemente combinando 5 babosas con las auras alineadas y un poco de mi energía

Kord: ¿Cómo lograste modificar así tu lanzadora?

_Simplemente logre que mi lanzadora lanzara de cada lado tiros de fusión y disparando una quinta 2 segundos después_

Pronto: eso fue impresionante

Eli: ¿nos podrías enseñar a hacer ese tiro?

Alfa: me encantaría, pero no puedo

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: porque este tiro requiere de mucha resistencia y precisión del lanzador ya que cuando tu realizas este tiro también pierdes parte de tu energía

Eli: y ¿Por qué tú no te ves cansada o algo por el estilo?

Alfa: porque yo ya llevo tiempo practicando este tiro y lleva mucha preparación y entrenamiento, lo que sí puedo hacer es entrenarlos hasta que estén listos

Eli: está bien

Trixie de acuerdo

Kord: por mí no hay problema

Pronto: acaso tengo otra opción

Alfa: muy bien prepárense porque esto ya va a empezar

_**Fin…**_


End file.
